A system as defined above is widely known. For example, in many households a system of various terminals is available for supporting a plurality of activities, which can be interacted with by means of said terminals, e.g. a television receiver allows a user to watch a broadcast program or a recorded program from a video recorder, a videophone allows a user to communicate with other persons, and a computer allows a user to perform various tasks such as internet browsing, e-mail and word-processing. Some activities may be interacted with on multiple kinds of equipment, e.g. a broadcast program can be watched on a television set or on a computer equipped with a TV tuner, while some digital TVs or set-top boxes allow a user to browse the internet on the TV screen. Households often have a number of TVs and computers scattered over a number of rooms. As a consequence, users have a choice where and on which terminal to start a specific activity. Recent developments enable such terminals to be interconnected by a home network, so that resources can be shared by the devices, e.g. printers, data storage and communication ports.
It is a drawback of the prior art system that the most appropriate terminal to start a specific activity often is not known beforehand. For example, the most appropriate terminal might be in a room containing specific documentation, or a room where the activity is not intrusive to other people or where privacy is guaranteed. If an activity has been started on a terminal which appears not to be the most appropriate one, the user has to log out from that terminal, log on to a more appropriate terminal, restart the activity and restore the state of the activity.